Un sentimiento prohibido
by Rouse Faction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Un nuevo miembro ha nacido en la familia Son. ¿Cómo reacionará el joven Trunks?. Comenten :)


Y allí estaba él, observando lejano a todo, ellos corrían de un lugar a otros ajenos a su alrededor, Mantenía fijo sus ojos azules claros en esa muchacha de cabellos azabaches y ojos morados, pronto, muy pronto nacería de ella El heredero del espacio, De entre miles, de ella nacería,  
De una humana del común.

Su corazón latía desbocado bajo su pecho, sentía como se entumecía perdiéndole el aliento por segundos, como si reconociese esa criatura que pronto colmaría de llantos esa habitación. Cerró los ojos.

¿Por qué? ¿Porque él? creería que era el el único que reaccionaba así.

Por eso, por ese extraño sentimiento, estaba allí, a unos cuantos metros alejado de ellos, Junto a su padre, presenciando de lejos, No era capaz de entrar y estar junto a ellos, a animarle, Lo que era siempre su actitud, Optimismo, no, no podía, no sin antes poder descifrar porque estaba tan ansioso a que naciera rápido, tenía la certeza de su sexo, tenía la certeza de que sería una niña, No podría explicar el porqué. Solo lo sabía, Algo la reconocía como si ella estuviera unida a él desde siglos atrás.

Chichi corría con sabanas en sus manos al igual que su madre tomaba a Gohan de un brazo y lo arrastraba a la habitación. Donde segundos después se escucho un ahogado gemido y llantos acompañados.

Lo sintió, pudo sentirlo, Fue leve, pero al igual que los demás, Pudo detectar su leve ki, fue pequeño, pero lo sintió, Su interior se ruborizo al sentirlo, un muchacho de cabellos oscuros, delgado, le cogió del chaleco y literalmente lo arrastro bruscamente hasta la habitación.

-pe...pero goten, ¡suéltame!-dijo intentando zafarse de su fuerte agarre.

-¡qué haces perdiendo el tiempo! vamos a ver a mi sobrina trunks

Corrió apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama, Videl con ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios apreciaba el rostro ovalado de una bebe en brazos, Gohan a su lado sonreía con lagrimas en sus mejillas, Goten se afirmaba sobre chichi, Bulma a su lado lloraba con las manos en sus mejillas, Goku a un lado le hacía caras graciosas a la pequeña, parecía haberle agradado.

Videl alzo sus hermosos ojos violeta y le sonrió de tal forma materna.

-ven trunk... ¿por qué no la cargas?

-Pe...Pero.

intento excusarse, pero sintió un fuerte empujón desde su espalda, ladeo el rostro y se encontró con su padre atrás del, con su habitual ´´sonrisa´´ en sus ojos, mirándole de tal forma como si le dijese ´´obedece o atente a las consecuencias´´ trago en seco y se acerco a la joven que le sonreía acomodando a la bebe dejándosela ver, quedo impactado al verla, ¡era perfecta! su tersa piel, blanca, como el mismo color de la nieve, y sus negros cabellos lacios, a pesar de ser tan pequeña, ya tenía su cabeza cubierta de oscuros cabellos lacios.

Obedeciendo las intrusiones le tomo cuidadosamente con una mano en su cabeza, le miro detenidamente impresionado por como la bebe intentaba acercase mas a el mostrándole confianza, al momento de recibirla ella abrió al instante sus ojos, ¡precioso ojos negros!

-goten es muy hermosa... ¿cómo se llama? dijo deslumbrado. videl se acomodo lentamente sin dejar la sonrisa en su rostro.

-la llamaremos pan... en honor a mi madre.

trunks sonrió volviendo sus ojos azules a pan, vegeta le miro frunciendo el ceño, ¿acaso se estaba formando un vinculo entre su hijo y esa chiquilla? ¡Pero si era una cría! volviendo su mente a su planeta, a las constantes explicaciones de su difunto padre, del ritual, el vinculo de pareja entre los de su raza, se creaba una especie de unión entre ambos, un vinculo del cual nadie podría destrozarlo, eso parecía lo que le ocurría a su hijo con la mocosa de los son. Atento a eso se acerco pero manteniendo la distancia.

-¡trunks!-dijo potente, el chico dio un leve respingo volteando a verle.

-deberás protegerla con tu misma vida... ¿entiendes?-ordeno-

-si...lo hare.

Volvió a mirar a la bebe y le sonrió-te protegeré pan- como si la niña pudiera entenderle, curvo sus labios en una sonrisa para luego estallar en risas, todos quedaron fascinado con la potencia de sus pulmones...y desde allí solo empezó el prologo de su extraña historia.

Fin...por ahora...


End file.
